plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Backyard Bounce
225px |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Sneaky |tribe = Party Sports Trick |ability = Bounce a Plant. |flavor text = Zombies love trampolines. Not everyone knows that.}} Backyard Bounce is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability gives a selected plant the Bounce effect. Its plant counterpart is . Origins It is based on a trampoline, a device consisting of a piece of strong fabric using many coiled springs, mainly used for recreational and competitive purposes. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Party Sports Trick *'Ability:' Bounce a Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Zombies love trampolines. Not every one knows that. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Update 1.22.12 * Strategies With Backyard Bounce should be used the same way as Spring Bean, used mainly for plants that become too strong for you to control, or one blocking a zombie that could land a heavy or finishing blow on your opponent. Compared with Pogo Bouncer, this trick costs 1 less and won't be affected by . However, since it is a trick, it can be affected by Forget-Me-Nuts and Dark Matter Dragonfruit, which both increase its cost, as well as Brainana which prevents it from being played completely for one turn. Additionally, Pogo Bouncer can be used with Mixed-Up Gravedigger to reactivate its ability and Bounce another plant, so you should decide which card fits in your strategy better. Backyard Bounce is not a reliable card in comparison to most other zombie tricks such as Rocket Science, Rolling Stone or Locust Swarm. This is because they can completely remove the targeted card from your opponent's deck, while this trick can't. An edge this card has over most instant-kill cards, however, is that it can affect all plants regardless of stats (excluding Untrickable plants). The opponent also has to spend their sun again if they wish to replay the plant, which can put them at a disadvantage, especially if they boosted that plant, as it also resets its stats. Since it is part of the Sneaky class, you can combine this trick with [[Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] zombies to get the maximum removal of plants by bouncing any troublesome plants while the Deadly zombies can remove the real threats. Bouncing plants that have "When played" abilities such as Sour Grapes, Bluesberry, and Jumping Bean is not recommended, as your opponent gets another chance to play them. In addition, unlike Spring Bean, this trick has no tribe synergy at all, aside from being Conjurable by Cosmic Sports Star. Against If you see the zombie hero saving 3 or more brains after they play zombies, there is a chance they may be planning to play this trick. Do not play or boost a single plant, as this trick will completely waste your sun and cards if you do. You can also play plants with "When played" abilities to deter your opponent from playing this trick. Gallery 205238A5-419E-4274-846C-AE0D8D3A5E51.png|Backyard Bounce's statistics BackyardBounceCardSpirte.png|Backyard Bounce's card image FreeBounce.jpg|Backyard Bounce costing 0 BackyardBCattail.png|Backyard Bounce being played (1) BackyardBounceonSergeantStrongberry.jpg|Backyard Bounce being played (2) BounceBacktheHealthStrength.jpg|Backyard Bounce being played (3) Old Backyard Bounce statistics.png|Backyard Bounce's statistics Backyard Bounce card.PNG|Backyard Bounce's card Choice between Backyard Bounce and Admiral Navy Bean.jpeg|The player having the choice between Backyard Bounce and Admiral Navy Bean as a prize for completing a level Backyard Bounce card new.png|Backyard Bounce's card before update 1.14.13 Trivia *This is the only sports card to be a trick. See also * Category:Zombies Category:Tricks Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Bouncing cards Category:Party cards Category:Sports cards